Talk:Melitele's Heart
The Crinfrid Reavers "you can meet "Newboy", a Crinfrid Reaver who" - Crinfrid Reavers is not a person's name. It's a GROUP of mercenaries. - JohnMiles 23:37, May 19, 2011 (UTC) : LOL, Crinfrid Reavers is a plural noun. And a Member of the Cinfrid Reavers is called what? Right, a Cinfrid Reaver. ' 14:59, May 31, 2011 (UTC)' This quest is bugged Not sure if the update changed anything.. I bought the game and before i got to play it updated Oddly enough, althou I read about the Troll DLC this was only available for download the following day ? Newboy gives you "Book Of Dragons" instead of "Newboy talisman" as reward for saving his arse. If you kill him however after chatting and receiving book you will receive his talisman which will initiarte further progression in this quest. I personally think it's a bug ! And i cannot complete Mel's Hearts Quest to the full.. Can we have a update/fix please.. just import it into our inventories if we made right choice... and add 5000gold :) I don't wanna start again :( REPLY: I got both the talisman and the book from him. I cannot say for sure why you only received the book. REPLY 2: ? Lucky u.. without killing him ? In the supplied Game guide it says u have 2 options... in actual fact there seem to be 3 options. 1. Tell him it won't work and discourage him right there and then and get the amulet at tent before going to castle 2. Tell him you doubt it will work and he will wear armor in combat and is supposed to give it to you after you make yoru escape. (THIS DOES NOT SEEM THE CASE) 3. Tell him it will work.. he'll get killed and you can loot his corpse in castle for the amulet. :I found his corpse after escaping from the dungeon. So now oddly enough, no matter how you go about this you should get the amulet regardless of which choice you make.. but I didn't on the most "noble" choice (2) ??? Which choice did you make in beginning ? How many wraith must one kill.... It seems forever endless killing for me.... I've stayed until daylight from midnight It gets frustrating :Who knows. I had the same trouble on "Hard", where the quest didn't seem to end, so I dropped it down to "Easy" and it ended in 3 minutes or so. I've read elsewhere that you need to keep the wraiths at the bottom of the slope, as the quest might not end if they get to close to the witch. Her animations of performing the ceremony continue, but apparently the proximity of the wraiths have an effect. I can't be bothered to confirm this, so maybe someone could. Confirmed: Kill 9-10 wraiths; there is no time limit. Quest is failed only by dying or fighting near Anezka (she'll become defensive looking and stop the ritual). When you dropped it down to "Easy" you likely were just able to kill the wraiths all the while pushing them further away from the ritual area. -- Partyrockk Change in quest since latest patch? I have just done the prologue, saying that I didn't know if the amulet was good or bad, and now I don't get the amulet when I kill Newboy. Can anyone confirm this, so that the quest page can be updated? I told him the amulet was useless after asking where they got them , they gave me the amulet and newboy gave me the book when i was escaping...you dont need to kill him New Bug? New bugX360. I defeated the Wraiths and Anezka announces that the ritual is done, but then she immediately starts to walk back to her home and there is no way to talk to her after that. When she enters Lobinden near the campfire, she vanishes but her Quest Marker remains on the map near Chorab's hut. I've tried waiting, I've reloaded and re-fought the Wraiths four times now, but both have the same outcome. Ugh..